Rain can wash away the hate
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Troy and Gabriella just simply don't get along but their parents are friends. Troy's mum sends him over to Gabriella's when a storm comes. The two are stuck at Gabriella's house foe a few hours. What could happen? Troyella! Bad summary... better story


**Hey all you lovely readers. I will admit this is not my best work but i really wanted to finish off this thing and finally had an idea on how to do that. I don't mind if you don't like this one as much as the others and say anything you want when you review. I appologise for any spelling and grammer mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with high school musical or the song used. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** ~~~Rain Can Wash Away The Hate~~~  
**

Gabriella Montez arrived home from school a little later than usual because she had taken a longer route home through the park.

"Hello?" Gabriella called out when she opened the door. No answer. Gabriella placed her bag by the door and ventured into the kitchen. She saw a note left on the bench

_Mija,_

_Mike invited me to come up to Las Vegas for a week and I couldn't refuse the offer. There's enough money to last you the week. If you need any help with anything give me a call or ask Lucille Bolton. She would be happy to help._

_All my love, Mum._

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she read the note. She couldn't believe her mother had left her again and this time was in a different state.

A couple hours later Gabriella was sitting in her lounge room sitting at the piano and working on a song she had been writing. All of a sudden the lights flickered and a loud clap of thunder rumbled in the sky. _Not now. Please no thunder storm when I'm alone_ Gabriella thought as she tried to concentrate on her song. Gabriella was startled when the doorbell suddenly rang. Gabriella stood up and walked to the door. As soon as Gabriella opened the she regretted it. A gust of cold air blew in and Troy Bolton stood at the door. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. It was a common fact that Troy and Gabriella did not get along. Troy was a popular basketball jock who enjoyed making everyone else feel miserable. Troy would often tease Gabriella for being a nerd, really quiet and the fact that her mother always left her for business trips.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked down at her and Gabriella remembered that she was wearing her tracksuits and wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was out. Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella. She looked so natural and normal to what she did at school. _She should dress like this more often_ Troy thought. Troy shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at Gabriella.

"My mum told me to come over here because she knew that your mother was out of town again and the storm is supposed to get bad tonight" Troy said. Before Gabriella could say anything Troy pushed past her and walking into the hallway.

"Come in" Gabriella said sarcastically. Gabriella closed the door and turned around to see Troy looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella asked impatiently as she brushed past him to get to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you actually look normal"

"Wow Troy Bolton actually complemented someone" Gabriella said dramatically as she pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge. She tossed him a bottle which he easily caught.

"Why'd you give me this?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Thought you would want it eventually" Gabriella said as she walked back into the living room. Troy just stood there stunned. She had actually treated him like a normal person, not the basketball captain and the playmaker but as Troy, even after all the crap he had given her. Troy walked into the living room and saw Gabriella sitting at the piano hastily scribbling something on the paper in front of her. Troy could tell that Gabriella hadn't noticed that he had come into the room so he stayed quiet. Troy jumped slightly when Gabriella began to play the piano. What Troy didn't expect was for Gabriella to start singing.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

Gabriella finished the song with tears in her eyes.

"That was really good" Troy suddenly. Gabriella jumped and turned around.

"Oh I... I didn't know you were... still... here" Gabriella said softly as he cheeks went red.

"I'm not actually allowed home for a while" Troy said. Gabriella just looked at the ground.

"Oh" she said as an awkward silence fell over them.  
"So who was the song about?" Troy asked after a while.  
"No-one" Gabriella said quickly. Troy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yea right, you don't write a song like that about no-one" Troy said sarcastically.

"It's none of your business" Gabriella snapped. Troy raised his hands up the air.

"No need to get so touchy Nerd" Troy said. Gabriella groaned and walked away into the kitchen. Troy stood there confused for a minute before following Gabriella. He walked into the kitchen but stopped when he saw Gabriella sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboards.

"Now what's wrong?" Troy asked. He didn't expect for Gabriella to raise her head and have tears running down her face.

"Can you just do me one thing and leave me alone" Gabriella all but whispered. Troy just stood there, not knowing what to do. He knew that he would normally leave but something about Gabriella made him want to stay. It wasn't the fact that she didn't throw herself at him like every other girl or that she felt she had to cake on make-up. It was the fact that she didn't care who he was, she was honest with how she felt and wasn't afraid to voice that. She seemed not to mind his position at East High and treat him as if he was just another student. He slowly walked over to her and sat down. Gabriella didn't seem to notice, as he head was resting on her knees. He cautiously reached out his hand and placed it on her back, slowly rubbing it up and down. He couldn't help but smirk when she felt her suddenly take a breath. She lifted her head up and turned to look at him, not realising exactly how close they were.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"You looked like you needed a friend" Troy said, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

"Because you're different. You treat me like just another student and not the basketball god. It's a nice change" Troy admitted. Gabriella blushed and turned her head away. She rested her head back on her knees and some of her hair fell over her face. Troy couldn't help himself; he reached over and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"How come you don't look like this at school?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"What's the point? If you dress up, all you are doing is attracting attention to yourself and people only like you for what you're wearing" Gabriella explained.

"That actually makes sense" Troy said and Gabriella laughed. Troy glanced down at his watch and his eyes went wide.

"It's 10:30!" He exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked as she stood up. Troy nodded but couldn't help and look at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed under his gaze.

"What?"

"What was the song about?" Troy asked, this time more sincerely. It took Gabriella a couple minutes to reply.

"It was about my cousin. She was my best friend but she was killed in a car accident about 3 months ago" Gabriella said. Troy walked over to her and gave her a hug, surprising the both of them.

"You're a strong person, you know that?" Troy said as he released her. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not strong at all. I just put on a strong face" Gabriella said. Troy smiled at her.

"I think I'll stick by my opinion" he said. He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated, signalling a message. He read it quickly and frowned slightly.

"I have to get home now" Troy said while putting on his jacket. Gabriella walked him to the door.

"Thanks for staying here" Gabriella said.

"No problem" Troy said. Gabriella leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Troy chose at that moment to turn his head so that she kissed him on the lips. Gabriella pulled away blushing while Troy held a smirk on his face.

"You meant to do that didn't you?" Gabriella asked. Troy said nothing, leaning down and pecking her cheek before walking home. Gabriella smiled at him and closed the door. Who would have thought that all it would have taken was a storm for them to see the real them?

**Yay. Finished it finally. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
